


"when this is all said and done, i'll be waiting for you"

by razzledazzle27



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dead Lance (Voltron), F/M, Lance (Voltron) is a Meme, WTF, allura's dead i have nothing to live for, dreamworks i despise u, ghost lance feat. kidge, i wrote this the second allura died, let lance be happy 2k18, oh oops spoilers btw, the tiniest bit of plance????? it's like miniscule?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzledazzle27/pseuds/razzledazzle27
Summary: “Did you miss me?”“You have no idea.”orthe one where lance dies and he and allura live out their deaths happily cause i'd rather lance dead and happy then alive and sad foreverfeat. kidge cause they mADE IT OUT OF SEASON EIGHT ALIVE I'M SO PROUD





	"when this is all said and done, i'll be waiting for you"

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck, dreamworks

Lance hadn't really thought this through. He saw those kids running across the street, not paying attention to the oncoming traffic. He heard Shiro and Hunk shouting at him to stop. He felt Keith and Pidge tugging on his arms, trying to pull him away. But he couldn’t just do nothing.

 

So he pushed the kids out of the way. And paid the price.

 

The first thing he felt was immeasurable pain. He could hear Hunk wailing, Shiro calling 911, and Pidge and Keith yelling out his name. But he couldn’t move. He was glued to the ground, unable to move. Everything seared with pain, and then, nothing.

 

It was dark. Way too dark. Lance sat up, and it was bright again. He looked around, and saw...himself, unmoving on the road. Ew? Lance stood up and backed away, but his body stayed put. “Gross.” The word sounded almost ethereal, carried off by the wind almost immediately. Lance scrunched up his nose. Of all the ways he could’ve died,  _ roadkill.  _ Just fantastic.

 

“Lance! No!” Hey, that’s Pidge’s voice. She was crumpled on the sidewalk, face in her hands. Lance frowned, but what could he do? On one hand, hey, he was dead. On the other, Pidge was like a sister to him, and he didn’t like to see her upset. At least he didn’t think he did. Lance couldn’t really feel anything, oddly enough. He was numb to emotions.

 

Apparently, Keith didn’t like it when Pidge was upset either. He wrapped his arms around Pidge’s small frame and let her cry onto his shoulder. Lance sighed, his voice like an echo. Good old Keith got the job done. 

 

Okay. Lance was dead. That’s not so good. But maybe he could make something of this, maybe he could find…

 

No. Not possible. She’s gone. Just like him. But she's in some infinite void. Lance is what you could call a ghost. There’s no hope. 

 

Having nothing else to do, Lance watched the paramedics take away his body, which was kinda awkward. Then he floated alongside the others as they staggered home, listening to Pidge sniffle. What surprised Lance was that not one paladin had a dry eye. Shiro had tears pouring down his face, but he didn’t make a sound. Hunk was blubbering unintelligibly. Even Keith had to wipe away a single tear tracing down his cheek. 

 

Lance was sitting on Hunk’s shoulder in the Garrison, trying to pat the big guy’s head while he continued to sob, even though his transparent hands passed right through him. Shiro managed to explain what had happened to Coran and the MFEs, but Veronica happened to be in the room. Oh no. 

 

“What do you mean ‘he’s gone’?!” Veronica burst into tears, making Lance grimace. He didn’t want to see this. He didn’t think he wanted any of this. But all he could do was watch as Acxa provided the comfort his sister needed. The comfort Lance should’ve been able to give. 

 

“I can’t take this.” Pidge stormed out of the room. That was it. It was Pidge. Everyone else had accepted Lance’s death, but Pidge…she was his anchor to the real world. He couldn’t leave and move on to the afterlife because of her. 

 

Lance sighed and followed her, passing straight through the door she’d shut. He found Pidge in the storage room, hugging her knees and crying.  _ Why was she so upset?  _ Lance bent in front of her and stared. He felt like he should exhibit some sort of sensitivity, but he didn’t. He just sat.

 

The doors slid open. “Pidge?” Pidge curled in on herself even more. “Hey Keith,” Lance said, even though he knew Keith couldn’t answer. The Red Paladin stood above Pidge, jaw set. Lance tilted his head as he looked up at him. Keith squatted next to Lance, waiting for Pidge to look up at him. Wait, what was that?

 

Lance squinted. A faint green glow was over Keith’s heart. The same glow hovered over Pidge’s, only blue. Weird. Pidge finally glanced up at Keith, her face tear-stricken. “Why?” she choked out, glaring at the ground. _ Damn, what did the floor do?  _ Keith sighed. The glow grew brighter. Lance felt the urge to reach out and touch it. 

 

“I don’t know, Katie. I don’t…” A tear slipped and Keith cleared his throat. Pidge, probably on instinct, reached out and wiped Keith’s face. He held her palm against his face, staring at the floor. “Again, what did the floor do?” Lance said aloud. No one answered him. Actually, Keith and Pidge just sat like that for a while, but neither seemed to mind.

 

Keith took her hands into his. “Look, this was might be insensitive, but when I see him again in the afterlife, I’m gonna hit him.” Pidge laughed weakly. Lance did not. That wasn’t funny. Keith could really punch, and Lance was really scared. 

 

The glow over Keith’s heart died down a bit, but Pidge’s swelled, wavering between blue and purple. “You miss him too?” Keith nodded. “We all do.” Pidge squeezed Keith’s hands. Lance’s eyes widened and he smirked. “I’ll just sit. Pretend I’m not here.” They heeded his request, in fact, Keith nor Pidge took their eyes off the other. 

 

Lance sat, as Shiro would call it, criss-cross-applesauce and leaned forward. Keith released her hands and sat back, spreading his arms hesitantly. Pidge shoved forward and hugged him, burying her face into his shoulder. Keith looked surprised for half a second, then embraced her properly.

 

It was kind of an awkward hug, full of sorrow but also full of comfort. Pidge’s purple heart was now a dark red, which made Lance smirk.  _ Almost an hour later _ , they left the storage room, hand in hand. Lance floated over them, relieved to be out of there. You can imagine what he had to sit through.  

 

Pidge’s heart was glowing a throbbing red, a smile on her face. Lance smiled, finally able to feel something. Release. She let go, and now he could go on to the afterlife.

 

Lance actually was kind of interested in how the others would react if they found out about Keith and Pidge, but he’d stayed in the living world for too long already. Even Lance knew it was time to move on. The last thing he saw before he faded away were two of his best friends, Keith and Pidge, laughing as if they were still regular kids. 

 

Lance’s first thought was: _ Wow, it’s bright here _ . He looked around to find an endless void of white, but many people were cheerfully talking and smiling as if it were paradise. Maybe it was. Lance’s eyes scanned the crowds, finally settling on a familiar face. 

 

Tears were slipping. He knew they were. He couldn’t stop them. She smiled at him, tears of her own falling. Allura wiped the tears away, then ran towards him, launching herself into his arms. They tumbled to the ground, laughing and crying. The ghosts around him smiled at them, a couple reunited. 

 

Allura pecked Lance’s cheeks, earning a laugh from him. “Did you miss me?” She flicked his shoulder, then kissed him on the lips. “You have no idea.” Lance pulled her to his chest, not planning to let her go any time soon. 


End file.
